1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for constructing disc brakes. And is particularly but not exclusively applicable to spot-type multi-disc automotive disc brakes
2. Related Art
We have a number of pending applications in this technical field, of which representative examples include published WO98/26192 and WO98/25804.